Finding The Clouds
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: 6 years of age, and already the 4 boys are potential trouble makers, but just how bad can innocent children be? Shikamaru, Choji, kiba and Naruto! Guess where the clouds went, more importantly, where they are going! R&R Plety Pleez!


**Finding the clouds**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, I would definitely not write Fictions about it.

All names had their origins, the Land of Fire received its name because it was a very warm place, and the Hidden Leaf village hidden in that land ware named after its vast forests. Even though village was a warm place surrounded by nature, it sometimes got strong cold winds that blew through city and made the people shudder with chilled bodies, but this happened very seldom. Today was one of those cold days.

This cold weather was something new to the young children of the village. It had been over eight years since a cold front reached this place and froze the flames of the land. At least most of the parents were prepared for this and made sure that their children were all very warm.

The streets were silent since most people kept away from the cold. It was not something you could just get used to overnight. The children were all inside of their houses and were beyond bored. Their parents had told them that is would last only a day or two, but to a kid with nothing to do and stuck between four walls that would seem like an eternity and most kids would not accept this cruel fate.

Naruto having nobody to tell him to stay inside snuck outside to go play, but after stepping outside his flat with just one feet, he rushed back and put on a few more items before leaving again. He made his way to the playground to where he and his friends would usually play, but was not surprised to find nobody there. The whole city was empty and he did not understand why: if you only dressed warm then it was not that cold. Naruto was not about to waste this day. Something had to be done and fast. He stood there looking at the playground, before running away with an evil grin on his face.

Shikamaru was taking a nap when he woke up with what he thought was the voice of his best friend. He was silently waiting to hear the voice again but he was sure it was just his imagination. His mother had told him that it was too cold outside for anybody and that he was going to spend this day inside the house. Maybe it was just that he was the fact that he wanted to be with his friend that made him hear voices. Just as Shikamaru was about to fall back into his slumber he heard choji's voice again and went to the window. Just as he reached the window choji's face appeared, gave Shikamaru a scare, and made him fall on his behind.

Shikamaru stared in disbelieve. His room was on the second floor or their house. How can choji possibly be standing outside his window? He stood up and walked to the window to investigate this. Choji was standing on a ladder held up by two of their other friends. Shikamaru knew that that was supposed to explain everything, but how does three six-year-old boys sneak out of their houses and find a ladder and what are they doing outside his house.

"…so are you coming or not?" choji asked with a quizzical expression on his face. Shikamaru knew he missed the whole sentence, but anything was better than staying inside. He went to fetch his coat, gloves and a pair of boots. He dressed and soon enough the four boys were at the playground having fun.

Shikamaru that his mother was probably going to kill him and that his father would just sit there and agree to everything the troublesome woman would say, but that was something he would only worry about when the time came.

The boys played until they had worn themselves out. They all then went and joined Shikamaru who lay on the cold grass looking at the little clouds that were in the sky. He enjoyed looking at the clouds and seeing how many things he could see in their form, but sadly, there were very little clouds in the sky and most of the ones that were actually there seemed faded and formless.

Shikamaru sighed and said; "I wonder where all the clouds are today…" he knew none of his friends could know the answer to this riddle, But found himself laughing at what his friends had said.

"Maybe the clouds got scared and ran away from something." Kiba had said.

"Or maybe they were angry and the cold wind and went to a warmer place!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru believed Choji's idea the best. Choji had said; "Maybe they are still there" at first all of the boys looked at him and laughed, but he then explained that the sky is not blue like it always is and that is more if a light grey. All four the boys looked at the sky and saw that he was telling the truth. A cloud blanket thrown in the air to form a perfect sky that hid the sun and the blue sky, but how could it be so cold under a blanket?

It got lighter suddenly and the boys were happy, but to their surprise, they saw that it was starting to rain. They all got up and headed for a small structure in the playground with a roof. They waited for the rain they just saw coming to hit the ground, but instead only noticing that it suddenly got very cold.

The four boys simultaneously poked their heads around the roof to look at the sky again. All of them still saw little blinking dots slowly fall from the sky. It must be rain. What else could it be?

After a few minutes of staring at the white specks falling on the ground and looking at the white blanket that started to cover the ground around him choji finally looked at Shikamaru and asked; " Shika what is going on?" There was silence.

Shikamaru was thinking very hard of all the possibilities and all the other boys just waited silently for his reply. They all knew Shikamaru was very smart and never wrong. Surely he could explain this to them.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru became very pale and almost fainted. The rest got scared and asked him what was wrong. "I found the clouds; they are falling from the sky!" Shikamaru said with a shocked expression while pointing at the white blanket on the ground.

The rest of the boys were stunned. Shikamaru was right; the clouds were down from the sky!

Forgetting that they all snuck out, they ran to their homes screaming all the way. The whole village echoed with the sound of four scared boys running through village screaming that the clouds were falling.

When the Four boys arrived at their homes, they were out of breath and very scared. Naruto had to answer to Iruka who had scolded him before asking him what was wrong, Kiba had just asked where he was, Choji had to explain everything, and Shikamaru got a complete interrogation.

None of the boys were grounded though, but still none of the left their houses for about two weeks, because all the other the kids laughed at them, and all the grownups were also laughing because they thought the innocence of the four boys were cute or something.

This story was not forgotten easily, but the boys decided to do stupid things to make the village forget that day, and soon this memory was lost to all of konoha but me!

**A/N:** Where I live, you are lucky if you see snow once in every 5 years. It snowed here today so I thought of this story and wrote it. My stories never get the effect when typed that they have in my brains, but can you honestly tell me that a bunch of six-year-old boys running through town screaming that the clouds are falling is not funny and adorable!

Hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review!

*goes on knees and begs while stretching out hands containing a bowl filled with cookies*


End file.
